


Together

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: The World Needs More Mac and Riley [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Mac and Riley make a badass team, Team as Family, just go with me on it, questionable macgyverisms, resuce mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: "Hey I saw you write about Mac and Riley and I think I have a story. Like them and Jack go on a mission and something happens to jack and Mac has to help him while making sure Riley is okay and that he needs her help so he could save them all. Or like, both of them are trapped somewhere and need to count on each other to survive."Requested AnonymouslyI went with the first option. Jack is kidnapped while on a mission and Riley and Mac have to work together and used their incredible skills to rescue him.





	Together

“Uhh Matty,” Mac said hesitantly into his phone. There was a sigh from the other end and Mac looked at Riley nervously. He switched it to speaker so Riley could hear the call as well.

“What went wrong this time?” Matty asked

“Yeah, um, we got the super scary looking gun thing, but on our way out, the bad guys got Jack,” Riley jumped in to help explain.

“So now they have the gun and Jack?” Matty’s displeasure was clear.

“No Matty, we have to gun,” Mac said

“Dalton didn’t have it when he was captured?” She asked in surprise.

“It’s a prototype for an advanced technological gun that we don’t know how to operate or how powerful it is. Of course, we didn’t put it in the hands of Jack Dalton,” Mac sent Riley a smile as he spoke, which she half returned.

“Okay, well that’s good news at least,” Matty replied.

“Yes, but Matty, Jack is in the middle of a secure compound and it’s going to be nearly impossible to get him out,” Mac said as he stared at the big square building in the distance.

“Well, I guess you’re just going to have to figure that out,” Matty said. Mac sighed, he was glad that she had confidence in his abilities, but sometimes his teammates tended to underestimate how difficult it was to come up with things sometimes. 

“We will, Matty,” Riley said, sounding more confident than she looked.

“Bozer and Cage are headed your way, but with the increased security it may take them a couple hours to get to you, and…”

“And Jack might not have that long,” Mac finished for her. “We’ve got this Matty.” He said and meant it. Because he may not have a plan currently, but he would come up with one. With his and Riley’s brain working at a problem, there was nothing they couldn’t solve.

“I know you do, now get to work,” Matty ordered and hung up the phone. Mac pocketed his and looked back at the building with a sigh.

“Mac? How are we going to do this?” Riley asked nervously. Mac turned his attention back to her and saw that the bravado from a few seconds ago had faded away. He knew how much Jack meant to Riley and how scared she was to lose him.

“I’m not sure yet Riles,” Mac wished he could give her a more confident answer, but that was the truth.

“Can we do this?” Riley was letting her fear get the best of her and Mac had to stop that immediately.

“Of course. You see I have this friend, well really more like the little sister that I never asked for,” Mac smiled when Riley stuck her tongue out at him. “And this person, she’s a bit of a badass and can hack anything with a circuit board, and I can hack everything else. So the two of us make a pretty great team, and together we can do anything.”

“You’re right,” Riley said with a nod and pulled out her laptop. Mac was relieved to see the confident Riley back. The one who knew that she was skilled and trusted in her abilities. He really needed that Riley right now since he still had no idea how they were getting into the building.

“I need you to find out everything you can about the building they are keeping Jack in,” Mac said and Riley started typing furiously.

“It’s a shutdown factory, three floors, no basement. There are three entrances, a front door, a side door, and a loading dock. There are two guys at each.” Riley rattled off information and Mac absorbed it as he tried to come up with a gameplan.

“Are there cameras? Can you hack into their security system?” He could figure out how to get into the building, but it would do no good if they didn’t know where Jack was. They couldn’t risk searching the entire place for him.

“Already on it...there,” Riley turned her laptop so Mac could see it. He was once again impressed by her skills as he scanned the cameras.

“There’s Jack,” He pointed and Riley enlarged the video. It showed Jack in the center of a room tied to a chair. He looked like he had taken a few punches, but other than that he seemed unharmed. “Riley, where is this room?”

“Um, third floor, north side of the building.”

“Can you bring up the floor plan again?” Mac asked, scanning it when she did. “Perfect,”

“You’ve got that look,” Riley said with an amused smile.

“What look?”

“The ‘I’ve got a plan’ look,”

“I do have a plan, well part of a plan,” Mac amended.

“Let’s hear it then,”

“The Northern side of the building is the only side without an entrance, so there are no guards on it,” Mac said, his mind working quickly.

“Okay, lack of guards is good, but did you miss the part about there being no entrance?” Riley asked

“We’re just going to have to make our own,” Mac said with a smile and Riley groaned.

“Oh, this is going to be a bad plan isn’t it?”

“One thing’s for sure, Matty isn’t going to like it,” Mac said with a grimace.

“Why not?” Riley said, looking like she almost wished she didn’t ask. Mac sent a significant look at the gun on the ground and flipped open his knife. “No, no, no, are you really going to take apart the dangerous weapon we were sent to retrieve?”

“I’ve got no choice, besides, the important thing is that it isn’t in the hands of the bad guys and this way no one can duplicate it,” Mac said, knowing that his reasoning would mean nothing to the American government, who didn’t just want the gun out of the hands of bad guys, they also wanted to study it.

“And, you hate guns,” Riley finished with a smile.

“Exactly,” Mac crouched in front of the gun but paused before doing anything. He wanted to make sure that Riley was in on the plan before he started.

“Go for it,” Riley said and Mac broke into a grin. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Yes actually, we passed a well a couple blocks ago, can you bring me the rope and the bucket?” Mac asked. Riley nodded and stood up, not questioning why he needed those items.

“I’ll be back in a flash,” She said.

“Be careful,” Mac knew that she could handle herself, but still couldn’t help but worry as she ran off alone. His worry wouldn’t help Jack or Riley, however, so he focused on the task at hand. When Riley returned a few minutes later, the gun was in a dozen pieces around him. Still not questioning him, Riley put down the rope and bucket and opened up her laptop.

“Mac, I think they are looking for us. There are a few patrols that seem to be going door to door,” Riley said nervously.

“So as usual, work faster,” Mac muttered under his breath. He was already going as fast as he could, but that never seemed to keep his teammates from constantly yelling at him to hurry up. Just once, he wished he could go on a mission where he could take his time when building a gadget to save their lives.

“Yeah, the nearest patrol is a block away,” Riley said. “And, there’s a big guy pacing around in Jack’s room. I think they are trying to get information out of him and I’m sure it’s not long before the punches start coming.”

“Almost done,” Mac hurriedly pried the metal off of the wooden bucket and bent it into shape. Then, he put on the finishing touches and examined his handiwork. “There, can you find us a clear path to the north side of the building?”

“Yeah, follow me,” Riley said, examining the satellite imagery of their area. Mac left the parts of the gun he hadn’t used spread across the floor. Let the enemy find those and try to figure out what their plan was.

He and Riley made their way as quickly as possible to the building where Jack was being held. They had to take the long way around a few times to avoid patrols. They finally reached the building and Mac felt himself shudder as he looked up at it.

“What exactly is the plan here?” Riley asked in a whisper as they crouched behind a wreck of a car.

“Uhh, I’m going to use this as a grappling hook and climb up to the third floor,” Mac said, brandishing the new and improved gun.

“That’s going to work?” Riley asked

“Yeah, it should, if...you know, the rope is long enough to reach the roof and the metal can hold up against my weight,” Mac tried to sound upbeat about the chance of failure.

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t be one of your plans if it wasn’t dangerous and full of what-ifs,” Riley said, her tone wry.

“It’s like you’ve done this with me before,” Mac gave her a smile that he hoped was convincing. The truth was, he hated heights and was not looking forward to climbing up three stories with a questionable rope.

“What’s your plan for the big guy currently punching Jack?” Riley said, flinching as she brought up the video of Jack. 

“Um, improvise?” Mac said. In truth, he hadn’t really thought that far ahead.

“I might be able to do one better. I can badly loop a camera on their first floor. If I make it obvious, it might draw all attention to that area. Maybe that will get the big bad out of Jack’s room. Then, I can properly loop his room while you get him out.”

“That’s a good idea Riles,” Mac said, impressed at her ingenuity. 

“Thanks, but it won’t take them long to figure out that the fake loop is a distraction, you will need to-”

“Hurry,” Mac finished for her.

“Exactly,”

“Yeah, I’ve got it. My rope isn’t going to go unnoticed forever anyways. The only way to do this is quickly,” Mac said with a sigh.

“We’ve got this,” Riley encouraged with a smile.

“Here goes nothing,” Mac looked around before stepping out of their hiding place. He took a deep breath, hoping this would work, and aimed the gun at the roof. The hook shot out of the gun and towards the top of the building. It made a little too much noise for Mac’s liking as it found something to anchor it, but he was glad that it seemed to be holding fast.

He gave the rope a few solid tugs and when it didn’t budge he sent Riley a thumbs up and started climbing. He was thankful for his middle school gym teacher who had taught him how to climb ropes as he quickly made his way up.

He reached the third floor and gratefully made his way onto the window ledge of Jack’s room. His arms were burning from the climb. He peeked into the room just in time to see the big guy punch Jack in the face. Jack spat out blood and said something that Mac couldn’t hear, but by the look on his partner’s face, it was something snarky. 

Mac gave Riley another thumbs up as the guy punched Jack again. Mac wanted to burst in right then and there, but he knew he was no match for the big guy. If he went in right now the only result would be him getting tied to a chair right next to Jack. After a few painstaking moments, the guy straightened up and put his finger to his ear. He was obviously getting orders over a comm. Then, he patted Jack on the cheek and headed out of the door.

Mac sprung into action. He easily slid open the window, he was grateful that the bad guys hadn’t even bothered to lock it. They probably never dreamed someone would enter through the third-floor window.

“Jack!” Mac called in a whisper and Jack’s head snapped up to look at him.

“Mac? How in the holy heck did you get in here?” Jack had a split lip and would probably have a black eye or two, but he looked okay otherwise.

“A rope,” Mac said simply as he started cutting Jack’s bonds, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, man, you know me, I can take a punch,” Jack boasted.

“Can you climb down a rope?” Mac asked as he finished with the bonds. He watched Jack as he stood up, noting that the older man seemed to be steady on his feet.

“Better than you can with those skinny arms,” Jack said, walking to the window and peering out of it.

“Then let’s go, we don’t have a lot of time,” Mac gestured for Jack to climb out of the window. Jack rolled his eyes but did as instructed. The two quickly made their way down and over to Riley, who greeted them both with hugs.

“Jack, I’m glad you’re okay,” She said with a voice thick with emotion.

“Of course I’m okay, I had you, two brainiacs, watching my back,” Jack said with a smile. Mac loved how no matter what, Jack believed in his and Riley’s skills.

“Come on guys, we need to get out of here,” Mac picked up his makeshift grappling hook.

“Dude, hold up, is that the super dangerous gun we were sent to retrieve?” Jack demanded, eyeing his handiwork

“Yes, now it’s a super dangerous grappling hook,” Mac said, waving it in the air.

“Ohhh, Matty’s gonna be pissed,” Jack teased.

“Can we talk about this once we are out of the enemy’s territory?” Riley asked, bringing them back to the moment. “Come on, I’ve found us a path out of town.”

“Lead the way,” Mac gestured with a smile. He knew that Jack was right and that Matty would be upset about the gun, but he and Riley had saved Jack, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
